memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorn Hegemony
, a member of the Gorn Hegemony]] The Gorn Hegemony was the governmental body of the Gorn, a reptilian species first encountered by the United Federation of Planets in 2267. This first encounter with the Hegemony was hostile as the Gorn were claiming Cestus III – a world which was then occupied by a Federation settlement – as their own. Despite this, the two powers had resolved the conflict over Cestus III by the 2370s, when a Human settlement thrived there. ( ; ) Prior to actual contact there was little known of the Gorn by Earth. Among the minor bits of knowledge that did exist was that, according to Orion privateer Harrad-Sar in 2154, a planet in the Gorn Hegemony brewed "the finest meridor in the five systems". ( ) The Zhat Vash, an alleged Romulan cabal, was said to operate in the Gorn Hegemony. ( ) Appendices Background information The name of this government was revealed in "Bound", although there was apparently no official UFP contact with the Gorn until Kirk's era. Federation-Gorn relations were described, in the , as "cordial" during the 2370s. The name "Gorn Hegemony" had been used in non-canon books and games for years before this episode was written, however. The Gorn Hegemony was located in the Beta Quadrant. (Star Trek: Star Charts, page 64) Apocrypha In the novel , one of the characters says that the crew of the convinced the Gorn to join the Federation Alliance and fight against the Dominion in the war. This is from the graphic novel "The Gorn Crisis" by Kevin J. Anderson and illustrated by Igor Kordey. But in the game manual for Star Trek: Bridge Commander, it is stated that the Gorn sided with the Dominion. The Star Trek: Destiny novel Mere Mortals by David Mack establishes that the Gorn Hegemony had an embassy to the Federation located in Berlin and its head of government was the Gorn Imperator. In A Singular Destiny, the Gorn allied themselves with the Romulan Star Empire, the Tholians, and others antagonistic towards the Federation and Klingons. In Star Trek Online, by the early 25th century, the Klingons had conquered the Hegemony and absorbed the Gorn into the Empire. The story line of the game also states that a monarch, King Slathis, was the head of the government. In the 2013 video game , which is set in the alternate reality, the Gorn are given an origin as an alien race originating from another galaxy and are portrayed as expansionists. The twenty-fourth issue of the Star Trek: Ongoing comic book series features a group of Gorn who had rebelled and settled on the planet Parthenon 559 wanting to live in peace. But because of the previous encounter as mentioned above, the Humans who came to mine the planet reacted with hostility. Kirk resolved everything and forced the Humans off of the planet after learning more about the Gorn in the process. The issue also potentially provides another origin story for the Gorn Hegemony. External link * de:Gorn-Hegemonie fr:Hégémonie Gorn ja:ゴーン・ヘゲモニー sr:Горнска хегемонија Category:Governments